Learning How To Be A Brother
by Pricat
Summary: Snowgre finds he has a long lost brother, Garrett but is afraid because he doesn't know how to deal with a sibling. Can they get along together?
1. Garrett

Learning to Be a Brother

_A/N This was inspired by Animationteen17 after reading some of his Surf's Up fics about Gizmo. In my fic Snowgre, Shrek's cousin has a long lost brother and he has to learn how to deal with having a sibling, one you haven't seen in a long time but he's so cool, Snowgre gets a little left out. I will write more if I get reviews! Enjoy!_

Garrett was nervous as he put the letter in his pocket. It was from his doctor after a DNA test. He had his back pack on his furless back and his skate board in his hand and a symbol cane in his pocket.

He was going to be reunited with his long lost brother whom his mother had gave him before she passed away. Being on your own was scary but a lot of things were going through Garrett's mind.

"_What if I find him and he doesn't want me in his life? Maybe he will._

_Will he be an ogre like me or a human?_

_It doesn't matter as long as he loves me." _he thought while sitting on the carriage to Duloc.

It was gonna be a long trip.......

He was an ogre and was getting stares from some of the people in the carriage but it didn't matter as long as he found his brother.

"_I hope we'll be together soon brother, then we can be family again."_ he thought falling asleep.........

It took all night but the carriage stopped at Duloc. Garrett got his stuff and got off.

"Thanks for taking me all the way here, keep the change." he told the driver paying him.

He was amazed as he stood there in the town square. There was so much to do as he jumped on his skate board and shredded his way towards the forest. His Mom had instructed him to head there once he got to Duloc. He then did vert jumps over broken trees.

He then stopped at a swamp and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. On the second page of instructions, there was a picture of a swamp house like the one in front of him.

"_So my brother's in there huh?_

_Now or never...."_ he thought sailing over to the window and bent down. He heard talking from inside and heard a teen's voice which sounded familar.

"Snowgre hurry up! You're gonna be late!" Fiona yelled as an ogre teen entered.

Garrett gasped in shock. The ogre kid looked like him but had snow white fur.

"S-Snowgre?

Wow! He's my brother.

I remember now!" Garrett whispered excitedly as he felt somebody put a hand on him......


	2. The Reaction

Learning How To Be A Brother

_A/N Thanks for those who reviewed._

It was Shrek He was a little confused seeing Garrett. He looked so much like Snowgre but without the fur.

"W-Who're you? You look like Snowgre." he told him.

"I-I'm Garrett. I'm Snowgre's long lost brother. I came here from Japan. My Mom told me a few days ago.

Here look at this." he said handing him the test results.

Shrek's eyes went wide at that.

"Wow it's true. Does Snowgre know?" he asked him.

"No.

I'm scared about telling him." Garrett told him.

Shrek understood hearing Snowgre go out the door while Garrett hid until he got on the bus.

"Come on inside. I bet you're hungry." Shrek said to him.

"Yeah I haven't had anything since yesterday." he answered walking into the swamp house.

Fiona was amazed after Garrett explained everythingto her. She was amazed by how strong he had been.

They were also stunned by his appearance. "Yeah we're fraternal twins which means we're twins but we're different in appearance and our personalities.

I'm nervous about how Snowgre will react when I tell him.

He never knew." Garrett told them eating toast and laughing while hanging out with the triplets who were getting ready to get on the school bus.

Snowgre wondered who the kid was skate boarding outside the swamp house was. He looked like him but had black spiky hair and no fur.

"Umm.... we need to talk, okay?" Shrek said to Snowgre.

"Okay dude." he replied going into the house with Garrett.

"_I hope Snowgre understands what we're gonna talk about."_ he thought as they went into the kitchen.

"No way are you my brother! My Mom never told me.

Why?" Snowgre yelled angrily.

Shrek saw Garrett tense up at his brother's anger.

"Snowg it's true. He's your brother." he told him trying to help.

"Butt out of this!" Snowgre said .

"But Snowg we've gotta talk. You are my brother after all!" Garrett told him.

"I don't have a brother and I never wanted one!" he yelled storming out of the room and left the swamp house.

Shrek saw tears in Garrett's eyes at that. "It's okay kid. He's not good with change.

He'll come around." he reassured him.

Fiona saw Snowgre packing his back pack.

"I'm spending the night at Mikaz's tonight." he said leaving.....


	3. Thinking Things Over

Learning How To Be A Brother

Mikaz wondered why Snowgre was in a bad mood as he shredded through the snow on a snowboard. He had been mad ever since he came to Mikaz's house.

"_I don't need a dumb brother. Why didn't Mom tell me this?_

_Besides Garrett and I will never get along._

_Maybe I should tell Mikaz." _he thought after doing an awesome jump.

"What's bugging you today? You were in a good mood coming out of school. Is something wrong?" Mikaz told him.

Snowgre sighed before speaking.

"I found out I have a long lost brother called Garrett. He sort of looks like me but has no fur. I was angry and hurt because my Mom never told me about him." he told him.

The punk rocker looked at him.

"I'm happy for you. Maybe you should tell him how you feel.

He might understand." Mikaz told him.

Snowgre ate pizza thinking about what Mikaz had said.

"_Maybe he's right. Garrett hasn't known or seen me in a long while. Maybe I should tell him why I over reacted like that._

_I was wrong." _he thought sadly.

Garrett was in the other spare room unpacking and settling in. He was drinking suki tea. It helped him feel better when he was down. He was wearing Japanese pyjamas and a sleeping cap.

He was sad, replaying what had happened this afternoon with his brother.

Puss came in with Meatballs.

"You okay dude? Snowgre was yelling eariler. We heard it while doing homework.

You're pretty cool with the skateboarding and all this Japanese stuff.

Maybe Snowgre should get to know you." the ten year old told him.

"Arigato guys." Garrett said softly. Puss saw that the kid had low confidence.

"I'm used to being left out or alone like that in my home town Osaka in Japan. None of the other ogre kids wanted to hang with me except for Shai. He was a skate boarder like me.

Moving made me nervous but if it's to be with Snowgre, then it's okay." Garrett told them.

Puss was a little teary hearing Garrett say that.

"You really moved all the way from Japan to be with your brother? What about your mother?" he said to him.

"Yes I did. Ever since my mother died a few days ago, I've thought of nothing but being reunited with Snowgre but I don't think he likes me very much." Garrett told him sadly.

"That's not true amigo. He'll come around. You know you can talk to us or Shrek and Fiona when you feel like this. You're not alone." Puss told him.

Garrett nodded but heard Donkey yelling.

"I'd better go see what's happening." Puss said as he left the room, Meatballs following him.

Garrett then laid on his bed looking at the posters and wall scrolls he'd put on the walls.

Snowgre was on his mind.

_"Maybe Puss is right and he'll come around, I hope. _" he thought.....


	4. Letting It All Out

Learning How To Be A Brother

Garrett was meditating after he'd got up and dressed in Naruto gear, goggles on his head, sandals and Leaf Village gloves on his hands.

He felt calm in his space.

Shrek was with Snowgre. He needed to talk to him about Garrett. He knew the other day hadn't gone very well but maybe talking to him would help him. He hoped it would.

"So last night were you thinking about Garrett?

He was a little depressed last night according to Puss. I know it's hard for you to accept him as your brother but...." Shrek said.

"But what?" Snowgre asked him.

"He moved all the way from Japan, Osaka to be reunited with you. Besides that, his Mom died so to him, you're the only family he has right now." he finished.

Snowgre was sad but shocked hearing that his brother had came here all the way from Osaka just to be with him and was alone.

Shrek saw the look in his eyes.

He then started making breakfast which was pancakes and eggs.

Snowgre was quiet as Garrett came into the kitchen along with Fiona.

"Good morning honey." Fiona said kissing Shrek on the lips.

He smiled at that.

"Hey Garrett how did you sleep?" Shrek said to him.

"Good.... sort of." the teen answered scared seeing Snowgre there. He sat beside Fiona. She along with Shrek and the triplets made him feel safe and made him feel at home.

Snowgre saw red rims around his brother's red eyes.

"_He must've cried himself to sleep last night. I... never knew yesterday upset him that much._

_Maybe I should tell him how I feel about having him back in my life." _Snowgre thought as Garrett was quiet.

The triplets watched as Garrett was skate boarding outside while waiting for the bus.

"Garrett that's so cool, what you do!" Meatballs said.

"R-Really? You think so?" he asked him.

"Yeah you're better than Tony Hawk!" Spam answered.

Shrek smiled watching them... They were helping Garrett come out of his shy and quiet shell like he did with Snowgre and Artie. He knew that in a few days Garrett would be starting high school, the same one Snowgre attended.

Garrett was showing the triplets how to do moves on a skate board but stopped seeing Snowgre get on the bus for high school.

"Garrett you okay?" Felicia asked him.

"Y-Yeah I guess." he answered as the school bus turned up.

"We've gotta go.

See ya later." they told him leaving.

Garrett sighed sitting outside. Shrek saw him and felt sorry for him. He knew how it felt to be alone.

"Does Snowgre hate me? I've been trying to get him to like me but he doesn't want to get to know me. Maybe I should've stayed in Japan.

But I couldn't because nobody would care for me and I would've been taken to a shelter." he said sadly.

The elder ogre was at a loss hearing Garrett say that.

"I-I don't think he hates you. It's just he's been alone most of his life until he came here.

Maybe things will get better.

You need a friend." he told Garrett.

"I don't know. Back home I barely knew how to make friends. Only Shai liked me for who I was and I liked him for who he was. We used to spend every day just shredding down streets on our boards, playing video games in the arcade, just having fun you know?" he told him.

Shrek nodded.

"Don't worry you'll get to once you start high school next Monday. You're going to love it. Plus Snowgre goes to the same school. It'll give you time to bond with him." he answered.

Garrett looked sad at that.

"Yeah right, if he ever talks to me. Do you mind if we don't talk about Snowgre for a while? Talking about it makes me sad. I like you guys, you're making me part of the family but Snowgre.... he hates me and wishes I wasn't back in his life." he told him looking away.

There was silence for a moment but was broken by sobbing from Garrett.

He then felt somebody hug him. It was a boy his age with brown hair, green eyes and was slender.

!Hey it'll be okay." he told him.

"W-Who're you?" Garrett said wiping away some of the tears.

"This is Artie. He's from Fiona's side of the family. He was like you, alone until he found family." Shrek said to him.

"R-Really?" Garrett said softly.

Artie nodded. "Yeah I was all alone living in a place called Worchester Academy where nobody cared about me and hated me. Until Shrek came along and told me I was to be the new King of Far, Far Away. I've been part of the family since then.

So what's your story? " Artie explained.

Garrett sighed before speaking.

"I'm Garrett Onima. I lived in Osaka in Japan most of my childhood was spent in a home for kids who were abandoned. My real mother was slayed by hunters. The cops took me to the shelter when I was four. For the rest of my childhood, nobody wanted to be with me or be my friends until Snowgre's Mom showed up. Apparently my Mom was her relative and she felt like she had to take care of me so she adopted me. Snowgre and I were close while growing up until..... we were split up. He was sent here but I stayed with my Mom until....." Garrett told them.

"Until what?" Artie asked curious.

Garrett took a deep breath.

"Until one day she got ill when I was fifteen a month ago. I was really scared for her and visited her. She was very ill and they couldn't fix her so she passed away a few days but before that, she told me to come here and live with you guys. She knew you'd love me like she did.

I wish Snowgre would too." Garrett said breaking down.

Shrek and Artie were shocked but amazed by how strong Garrett was being and had been since coming here.

But unknowingly to him, Snowgre had been listening to his brother's story.

He remembered how Garrett had been adopted by his mother and they used to play every day at being samurai warriors until he was sent away.

In his room Garrett was meditating on his bed. Snowgre opened the door a little and heard Hawk Nelson playing in the back ground.

Garrett seemed at peace in his happy place where ever he was.

_"I can't talk to him, not right now. I know I've been mad at him ever since Mom sent me away but I understand why she did it. She knew she was gonna be sick and couldn't look after us both._

_I'm..... sorry_." he thought closing the door.......


	5. More than He Seems

Learning How To Be A Brother

Garrett got up at six in the morning. He was wearing a sleeping cap like Naruto's and black pyjamas. He was nervous because today was the first day of high school for him. Shrek hadn't told Snowgre that Garrett was attending the same school as him.

He then did some hand signs as purple energy was in the palm of his blue hand.

He smiled at that.

It was his chakra.

"I'm glad Snowgre doesn't know about my chakra or that I'm a Genin. He wouldn't understand." he murmured to himself.

He then put a shuriken beanie on his black spiky hair, wore a Gaara t- shirt, black jeans and biker boots.

He missed Shai and Osaka.

He then went into the kitchen and found Fiona there. She was frying eggs for breakfast.

"Morning Garrett, excited about high school?" she asked him.

"Sort of." he yawned drinking juice.

Snowgre then came in sleepily. He was dressed in punk rock clothes.

He had his furry head on the table.

Shrek laughed at that. He then poured a mug of coffee. He knew Snowgre had sleeping problems because he was thinking about Garrett. He then drank it.

"You okay Garrett? You seem nervous." Shrek told him.

"Yeah I am. I'm worried about high school. I've..... never been in school. I was home schooled by my adoptive mother.

I'm scared about being around other kids. My only friend was Shai." he told him.

Fiona understood Garrett's nerves. She'd never been to school wither but had taught herself through books.

"Just be yourself and things will work out, I think." Shrek said.

Garrett thought about it as he ate breakfast and did some skateboarding. He grabbed his back pack which looked like Gaara's gourd bag and went to school.

He then collided into a boy with spiked purple hair. He seemed angry.

"Hey freak!

Watch where you're going!" he yelled as he got to his feet.

Garrett sighed getting to his feet and got back on his skateboard. He felt a little depressed about him and was worried about the other kids at the school in case they were all like that.

He then walked through the doors as he breathed deeply. Kids stared at him as he walked to his locker. Mikaz then tapped on Snowgre's shoulder.

"What's he doing here?" he asked himself angrily but remembered yesterday. But he saw a girl with black and purple hair, wore black and wore skull earrings.

"Leave him alone!" he heard the girl say to the other kids teasing Garrett. They ran off at once. Mikaz laughed at that.

"Wow everybody's always afraid of Kendra." he said but he gasped seeing Garrett talking to her.

"I like your clothes. You're not from here, are you?

I'll see you later, okay?" she told him.

He nodded smiling as he left for class.

Kendra blushed seeing Garrett walk off.

"_He's so sweet and quiet. Maybe he.... won't be scared of me like everybody else."_ she thought sadly.

Snowgre saw Garrett in the canteen at lunch alone. He was eating ramen with sushi but using chop sticks. It made him feel better in an unfamiliar place like this.

Mikaz wondered what was up with Snowgre.

"You don't like Garrett, remember?" he reminded him.

"Yeah.... you're right." he told him eating a burger.

Kendra then approached Garrett's table and sat down. She was eating noodles.

Garrett smiled.

"You used to live in China, didn't you?" he asked her.

"Yes. I used to live in Asia with my mother until she..... died. I've been living on my own ever since. The other kids are afraid of me because to them, I look like a Goth." she told him.

"That's not true. You look like a normal kid. I'm the one they should run away from. I'm Garrett." he said softly.

"You seem like a normal ogre kid to me." he heard her say.

Snowgre was amazed that Kendra wasn't hurting Garrett but was confused.

Why wasn't he running away from her?

He saw a smile on his brother's face.

"_She mustn't be evil as we thought. Maybe Garrett sees something we don't."_ he thought as he went to Gym class but Garrett wasn't there.

Snowgre found him with the Goths, Kendra's so called friends.

"What is she doing here? She gives us a bad name." one of them said. Garrett was shocked by that.

"But I'm one of you. I have powers and wear black." Kendra told them.

"Yeah right! You're nothing but a freak. We're like this because we're rebelling against others like our parents, you on the other hand are a monster, a witch so stop trying!" a human kid in white make up told her.

Garrett saw tears in Kendra's eyes.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" he yelled after making a hand sign.

They were scared as more Garretts appeared. "W-What're you?" the leader said.

"A ninja." Garrett replied taking care of them.

They ran off scared.

Snowgre was amazed but curious about his brother.....


	6. Regret

Learning How To Be A Brother

Snowgre was very cautious around Garrett after school after what happened. He was freaked at what he'd did. Kendra was in Garrett's room with him talking but she was crying. That scared him. Normally Kendra seemed scary to the other kids.

"... Hey Snowgre you wanna hang with us? I'm making suki tea. It helps calm nerves and soothe sadness." he said.

"How did you take care of those Goths like that? Since when you do that? You never did it when we were kids." he yelled.

Kendra saw sadness in Garrett's eyes.

"I did do it Snowg when we were little but I could control it but when those jerks were being mean to Kendra, I accidentally used it." he replied.

"What're you?" Snowgre kept asking.

".... A Genin, a low level ninja. I've been training ever since I was little, before I went to the shelter.

My Mom was a ninja and she trained me to use my chakra but I couldn't save her from the hunters that attacked us.

I promised myself to never let it happen to anybody I care about.... like you and Kendra.

I wanted to tell you but I was scared in case.... you didn't want me in your life again." Garrett explained.

"Well you thought right!

I was fine before you came and I'll be fine without you.

You're nothing but some ninja freak. Just get out of my life!" he yelled going out of his room and into his own.

"Garrett you... okay?" Kendra asked softly.

"No.

I wanted him to love me again like we were little and he used to teach me stuff but I... guess h-he forgot!" he said through tears.

Kendra then left.

Meatballs saw Garrett putting things into his back pack.

"Where're you going?" he asked him.

"Away for a little while." he answered.

He was worried as he saw Garrett leave....

Snowgre couldn't sleep that night. He was tossing and turning in his sleep in his room. He had a feeling something wasn't right as he went to Garrett's room and opened the door.

"Garrett you in there?" he whispered walking in and finding he wasn't there but found a note on the bed.

He was shocked reading it.

In the morning Shrek was worried after reading the note. He wondered why Garrett would take off and where he would go.

Snowgre then remembered yesterday.

_"He ran away because of me. Oh man I can't let the others know."_ he thought as he left for school.

Kendra gave him a cold stare as she approached him at lunch. Mikaz wondered what was going on with them. He had no idea that Garrett wasn't there.

"Why're you so cold towards somebody as sweet and kind as Garrett? All he wanted was for you to like him. He left everything he knew in Osaka to be with you. He's family to you." she said bitterly as she slapped him in the face.

Mikaz smiled seeing that.

"What was that for?" he asked him seeing Snowgre rub his cheek.

"_Why should I care?"_ he thought as he went to class.....


End file.
